


Voltron: Legendary Defender - One Shots

by Pricefieldnerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Nightmares, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricefieldnerd/pseuds/Pricefieldnerd
Summary: A collection of Oneshots from one of my favorite shows, Voltron!





	1. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know how many fanfictions are titled "Nightmare(s)" I'll give you a free virtual cookie

"Matt!"  
Pidge screamed, wide eyed and terrified. She fell to her knees and saw the tombstone name: Matt Holt.  
He was gone.  
The young woman sobbed, trying to check the name, dates, birthday, everything. It was all correct.  
"Please!" She squeaked, her voice cracking. "Please don't leave me! You can't! I can't be alone anymore!"  
"Pidge?"  
"Matt?" Pidge yelled, her head flinging around frantically in search for her brother. "Matt, where are you?"  
"Pidge!"  
"Matt, please!" Pidge screeched. "I can't do this alone!"  
_"Pidge!"_  
Breathing heavily, Pidge opened her eyes, surprised to find herself in her room in the Castle of Lions. Confusion took over her, soon replaced by unbearable fear.  
"Pidge, it's okay! Calm down!"  
Calm down? Why? Matt was gone. Tears escaped her eyes again, and her eyes went out of focus. Suddenly, someone shook her, and she blinked, trying to focus on what moved her.  
Or, rather who.  
"S...Shiro...?" Pidge murmured. The leader was sitting beside Pidge on her bed, trying to wake her up.  
"Pidge, are you alright?" Shiro asked.  
"I..." Pidge lowered her head in defeat. "Matt's gone. He's dead."  
"Matt's not dead. He's on this ship." Shiro said in confusion. Pidge widened her eyes. Jumping up and off of the bed, she sprinted to the main room, where Matt and Hunk were having a conversation before bed.  
"Huh?" Matt turned at the sound of the door opening. "Pidge! What's up?"  
Instead of responding, the young Paladin jumped to her brother and koala hugged him tightly.  
"Whoa, what's wrong?"  
"I had a nightmare." Pidge murmured. "You were... were..."  
"Hey, shh, it's okay," The man whispered, holding onto his sister tight. "It's was just a dream."  
"I love you." Pidge sighed, closing her eyes. Within moments she was snoring away, content. Matt and Hunk smiled at each other, knowing just how strong a family could be.


	2. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plance ahead!

Pidge trotted over to the gates to the annual Fall Fair. She was excited since her team finally had a break after defeating Zarkon and Lotor. To celebrate, they got tickets to the fair in Ohio. It was a beautiful, clear evening, perfect for going out. The entire team was split into separate groups to explore other parts faster. Allura and Coran we're together, Keith, Krolia, Kosmo, and Shiro were paired together, and Romelle, Hunk, and Matt were in a group. Lance and Pidge were with each other, jumping up and down from excitement.   
The main attraction was the Ferris wheel, and one of Lance and Pidge's favorites. Luckily it wasn't far from the entrance, so everyone went to the ginormous wheel first.   
Since only two people were allowed in the seat, the groups had to split up even more. Now it was Allura and Krolia, Keith and Shiro, Coran and Romelle, Hunk and Matt, and Lance and Pidge.   
Soon they were up in the air, and Pidge was hopping with joy.   
"Woohoo!" She shouted. "This is amazing!"  
Lance just stared softly at Pidge, happy that she was having a good time.

Later on, after they split up again, they found a small tent in the middle of some stands. Curious, Pidge and Lance decided to enter, and once they did they stared in awe. On the floor were two pillows and a short table. Behind the table, an older woman was sat there. On the table was some sort of glowing orb.   
"Hello!" The woman smiled warmly. "I can tell you your future for a mere fifteen GAC."  
"Sure, why not?" Lance smirked, tossing some coins on the table. The woman smiled and took them, then motioned for the two to sit down. Obeying, the Voltron members sat and waited. Suddenly, the orb flared up as if it were alive. Both heroes jumped in shock.   
"Oh, yes, I see now." The old woman murmured. "You will always be by each other's sides no matter what. You both will fall in love."  
Blushing, Pidge jumped up, shouted a quick "thank you" and rushed out. The orb's light faded away.   
"Sorry about that, I have no idea what's wrong with her." Lance apologized, standing up.   
"No need to apologize, dear boy," The woman murmured. "If anything, you'll be thanking me later."

When Lance exited the tent, he was surprised to find Pidge at a stand nearby eating strawberries. Walking up, he touched her shoulder, wanting to get her attention.   
"Ah!" Pidge shouted, whipping around. Her Bayard was out and aimed at Lance.   
"Whoa, calm down, it's just me!" Lance yelped. Sighing, Pidge lowered her weapon and put it away, turning back around only to eat more strawberries.   
"Are these free?" Lance asked. The man behind the stand nodded and smiled.   
"All is free here! I serve to make customers happy!"  
"Um, okay." Lance shrugged, eating a strawberry. "Oh, hey, Pidge, let's head back to the group meetup spot, so we can go on that last ride!"

By the time Pidge and Lance returned to the front of the fairgrounds, they were soaked. It was pouring down rain and the fair was forcibly cancelled.   
"What the quiznak?" Lance exclaimed. "Why can't we just enjoy ourselves? We've earned it!"  
"We has fun today though, right?" Shiro smiled. "Besides, it was a great way for us to spend some time together."  
"Shiro's right." Keith stepped forward. Surprisingly, he was grinning. "I had a lot of fun today. Let's not let a little rain stop us now."  
"Let us go back home." Allura said, already walking away with Coran.   
"Wait!" Pidge squeaked. "It's a long way back to the cars. I brought some umbrellas." She handed one to each Paladin, watching as they opened them. "Pretty, right?"  
"It's pink." Keith blandly stated.   
"Oh, that one's for Allura. Hunk's is yellow, Shiro's is black, yours is red, and Lance's is blue! I've got the green one." The brunette smiled proudly. "Coran, here's an orange one, and a purple one for Krolia." She tossed the umbrellas to the remaining team members and grinned. Together, they all began walking to the cars they came in. Pidge and Lance strayed behind them.   
"So..." Pidge cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. "I had a lot of fun with you today."  
"Me too." Lance smiled sweetly, making Pidge blush.   
"Maybe we can do this again some time?" The small woman suggested. Lance nodded, smiling when Pidge's expression lightened up. "Awesome! Let's go to the mall next!"  
"The mall?" Lance questioned.   
"Yeah! They have a bunch of nerd stuff." She winked at him, making him blush a bit.   
"Anything for you, Pidge."


	3. Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets her period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so context: my friend and I were discussing if Pidge had a period. Many questions ensued. Also if Galrans and Alteans have them as well  
> So this was the result  
> Also if you're a guy who isn't comfortable about women talking about a normal thing that they have to deal with and you're salty I made a fanfiction about it, don't @ me, just move along :)

Pidge groaned in pain. She was half asleep a few minutes ago, but the stinging in her abdomen was too much. Sighing, she sat up, but squeezed her legs together when she felt a rush of blood from the change in gravity. She carefully got up and began walking in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Within a few moments, she stumbled into the hallway where the door to the bathroom was in full view. Smiling in relief, she prepared to walk in when she was suddenly stopped by Allura, who was walking by.   
"Oh! Pidge!" Allura smiles sleepily. "What are you doing up so late? Are you also thirsty?"  
 _Right_ , Pidge realized. _Allura frequently gets thirsty at night. Dammit!_  
"Um, I just needed to use the bathroom..." Pidge mumbled awkwardly.   
"Oh, alright." Allura smiled sweetly. She glanced down, and widened her eyes. "Pidge, you must get in a pod, now."  
"What? Why?" The brunette panicked.   
"You're bleeding!"  
The young woman widened her eyes and blushed in total embarrassment. When she glanced down, she realized her shorts were bloody. "Allura, it's not what you think-"  
"Quick! Get down here! Pidge is hurt!" Allura shouted through an intercom. Pidge widened her eyes even more.   
"Allura, there's no need for this." She tried pleading, but the Altean wouldn't listen.   
"It's a lot of blood, Pidge. You need the pod." Allura argued. Suddenly the hallway exploded with the other Paladins, Krolia, Romelle, and Coran.   
"You okay, Pidge?" Keith asked, obviously concerned.   
"Yes! Can everyone just leave me alone and let me go inside the bathroom?" Pidge growled.   
"But you're bleeding!" Romelle screeched.   
"Pidge, aren't you hurt at all?" Krolia asked.   
"Yes, but for a different reason!" Pidge snapped. "It's not that serious."  
"Uh, guys, Pidge isn't hurt," Shiro stepped in. "In fact, she's perfectly fine."  
"No, we must get her in a pod!" Allura assured. Coran nodded.   
"Yes, she's obviously hurt and we have to help her." He yelled, pulling Pidge.    
"Guys, stop!" Keith snarled. "She doesn't need a pod. What's happening to her now is a normal thing that happens to all females on Earth. She'll be fine." He promised. Still, they didn't seem convinced.   
"But she-"  
"I'm not hurt, alright!" Pidge screamed, silencing the entire hallway. "Females have this time of the month, where for about a week every month they bleed from a certain area. It's another way to tell if you're pregnant or not. Also, yes I lose lots of blood, but I'll be fine if I just eat enough and drink a lot of water." She explained.   
"Oh." Allura murmured. "And this requires you to go to the bathroom?"  
Pidge sighed, then turned to the boys. "Guys, leave." One by one, each of them left, except for Lance. "You too, loverboy."  
"I just wanna make sure you're okay." He murmured.   
"Lance, you're a boy. Go." Pidge insisted.   
"Yeah, but-"  
"Lance, you have a dick. Get out of here." She shooed him away. Turning to Krolia, Romelle, and Allura, she began to explain.   
"It's called a 'period', and when girls get it every month, they bleed from their vaginas. It's usually a lot of blood, at least for most women. We can also suffer from cramps, headaches, nausea, cravings, and insomnia, which sucks, but I have to deal with it. The cause for it is your body is releasing dead embryos and eggs because of lack of pregnancy. If I was pregnant, I wouldn't bleed. But since I'm, thankfully, not, I deal with my period." She explained. "Now, can I please go to the bathroom to clean myself up?"  
When Pidge looked up, she found the three women staring wide eyed at her.   
"I... don't believe us Alteans ever... experienced something like that before." Allura mumbled.   
"I never really had to deal with it as bad." Krolia whispered. They all looked at her, a bit shocked. "What? Galrans have had to deal with them too, just in a different form, I suppose. The females would occasionally throw up, and sometimes I sleep for over a day. It's different for everyone."  
"That's really interesting, actually!" Pidge smiled. "Tell me more about it in a few minutes. I'll be right back." Before waiting for an answer, she sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror before frantically looking in the cabinets for a tampon.   
While she was cleaning herself up, she just thought of one thing:  
 _How did the Galra sleep that long?!_


	4. Boom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally made this just so I could turn in my English assignment  
> I made this  
> it was my homework for today  
> what have I d o n e

                **_BOOM!_**

                A deafening explosion could be heard from behind the large mechanical lions. The Castle of Lions had to be forced into the black hole, causing it to explode and disappear forever. The Paladins were extremely saddened by this necessary action, but they knew it ultimately had to be done. Allura and Coran were deeply upset, as the Castle had been their home for decades. However, even through their grief, they continued flying away from the mass explosion.

                The Paladin of the Green Lion, Pidge, was the most depressed of them all. She had considered the Castle her home ever since she had to leave Earth behind to play the part of a Paladin. Now, they were basically stuck in space. Their lions were drained of energy and power, and they had no way of recharging them without the Castle. Pidge, who was currently alone in the Green Lion, wrapped herself up tightly in a small ball in her seat, crying silently. How was she supposed to find her father? What about Matt? Matt was missing, and her father was back on Earth, which was hundreds of light years away. There was no possible way to get back to their home planet in a short amount of time without the Castle of Lions to aid them. Her tears showered her helmet, just like when she found Matt’s fake grave. It was too heartbreaking for her back then, to know Matt was dead. But his birthday was wrong, and instead it was a message for Pidge herself on how to find her brother. Suddenly, her helmet gave off the faintest sound, making her blink in surprise.

                “Pidge?” It was Shiro, Paladin of the Black Lion. “Are you okay?”

                The brunette wiped her eyes and sniffed, taking a deep breath to steady her voice. “Yeah. I’m alright. I’m just worried about how we’re going to find Matt.”

                “We’ll find him, Pidge.” Lance, the Paladin of the Blue Lion, murmured. “I promise.”

                “Hopefully.” Pidge muttered gravely. The fear in her heart for her brother was settled and would not disappear until she found him. Sighing, she allowed her lion to slowly glide with the other mechanical cats, impatiently waiting for the long journey ahead.


	5. People like you have no imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a new fanfic per say, I made it for fictober! but since I never finished the prompts I'm putting the small drabbles into the appropriate places.

"Pidge, this is dangerous!" Lance complained, worried for his friend. They were currently in Pidge's room, conducting an experiment. "You could get hurt!"

"Pfft, please! I'll be fine!" Pidge insisted. "People like you have no imagination."

"Hey! I have imagination! I just... have different ideas of fun than you do." Lance defended, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh." Pidge grinned, continuing her work. Unbeknownst to her, the Paladin of the Blue Lion smiled softly at his crush, hoping he'd get to spend every day with her like this.

 


End file.
